Remember Me, Mama
by Xenite Trekker
Summary: Alternate ending to classic - The families and friends of the Sailor Senshi are left to face the revelations following the Battle of D-Point.
1. Tsukino

**Remember Me, Mama.**

It had started out as a normal day in the Tsukino house. Kenji and Shingo were at the table for breakfast. Kenji commented on a story in the paper.

"It seems like the sunspot activity is back to normal and all those strange storms that were occurring up until yesterday have stopped."

Shingo added, "Yeah, seems like the only disaster we have to worry about is more of Usagi's cooking."

Ikuko, bringing the breakfast in said, "Now, now, you should be nice to your sister." She looked toward the stairs. "I wonder why she hasn't rushed down the stairs.", she said

"I'll go check on her.", Shingo offered and went to Usagi's room. Moments later, Shingo yelled down in a panicked voice. "Mom! Dad! You'd better come up here!"

So they ran up to Usagi's room and the first thing they notice is that Usagi is not there but Luna is laying on her pillow. Shingo was sitting on the edge of her bed with tears in his eyes and holding a letter in his hand.

Ikuko asked, "Shingo, what's wrong? Where's Usagi?"

Handing her the letter, Shingo replied, "I think you'd better read this."

Ikuko started reading:

"My dearest family,

This is perhaps the hardest letter that I've had to write, but the fact that you are reading it brings me as much joy as it does sorrow. It means that we were successful in our mission and that the world is safe from evil. You are probably asking yourselves what I'm going on about. Well, I have a confession to make, I am Sailor Moon. There I said it."

Ikuko stopped, saying, "Usagi's Sailor Moon? Impossible!"

Shingo replied, "That's what I thought too, until I went to my room and got the doll that was given to me a while back." and he handed the doll to his dad.

Kenji examined the Sailor Moon doll carefully then handed it to Ikuko saying, "It is a perfect likeness of Usagi-chan."

Ikuko held the doll and continued to read:

"Our mission was to fight Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom, who was behind the abnormal sunspot activity, which if allowed to continue, would have eventually destroyed the world. Because we believe in this world of ours, we could not allow her plan to succeed. The joy is that by the time you read this letter, we will have defeated the evil queen once and for all. The sorrow, unfortunately, is that triumph over evil will have come at a great cost."

Ikuko's voice started breaking and tears started welling in her eyes, but she continued,

"I know I had a lot to live for, please do not think of this as throwing my life away. I,,I mean we did what we had to do. What no one else could do. We all wish that things could have been different. Please remember us and take care of Luna. Love forever, Usagi."

Ikuko sat down on the bed next to Shingo, set down the letter and said, "This has to be a trick." and picked up Luna, saying. "Well, Luna, It seems that Usagi-chan's not coming back. , and the only clue is a letter claiming that she is Sailor Moon. I wonder what would you say if you could talk."

What happened next, Ikuko did not expect as Luna responded in a soft voice. "I would say, I am sorry, Tsukino-san. Usagi and the others knew what was at stake."

"Then everything in the letter is true?"

Luna said sadly, "I'm afraid it is."

Ikuko held the Sailor Moon doll to her chest and wept.


	2. Aino

Katrina had just finished packing for her return trip to London. The strange sunspot activity of the past few days had grounded all international flights leaving her stranded in Tokyo.

Suddenly she heard a scratching sound coming from the base of her door. She hesitantly opened the door and saw a white cat. And when she noticed the crescent moon mark on the cat's forehead, she recognized..

"Artemis, Minako's cat? Here? Where's Minako?"

Then it hit her.

"I remember now. A few days ago, Minako gave me a large envelope and told me not to open it up unless you showed up here without her."

With that, Katrina reached into one of her suitcases and pulled out a large manilla envelope. Inside the envelope were six folders and a letter addressed to her from Minako.

Katrina read the letter:

"Hi Big Sister Katrina:

I remember that while you were under Kunzite's influence you had asked for information on the other Sailor Senshi. Although I did not recognise that you were under such influence, I refused because I did not want you involved or to get hurt. Now the circumstances are far different. Enclosed in the six folders are the information on all five of us as well as Tuxedo Mask. As I write this, we are about to engage in a decisive battle against the Dark Kingdom, and if you are reading this, we were victorious, but at a great sacrifice. We don't want the world to forget who we were. I will miss you. I will miss all my friends and family.

Yours in spirit,

Minako Aino

Sailor V

p.s. Take care of Alan for me."

p.p.s. Artemis can talk, so he can answer whatever questions you may have."

Katrina, with a somber expression on her face, looked directly at Artemis and asked,

"So, where do we start?"

"Contact the polar recovery teams. Bring them home. Then we'd better advise the families and local authorities."

Katrina then picked up the phone.

"Hello, Alan? Something's come up and it looks like I'll be staying in Tokyo a while longer."


End file.
